Past mistakes to future fate
by ShannieATLFTSK
Summary: this is basicly a dream i had once and it was probably one of the best dreams i have ever had, like in my life.
1. Chapter 1: Lila

**Chapter 1**

**Lila**

The bell rang and I walked to class. I wasn't looking forward to working in my group in English and trying to find literary devices and supporting details in this book we were reading. Class was half over and my group had nothing.

"I'm telling you guys, that definitely symbolizes his lack of fashion sense" Said Adam who was still trying to get over the fact that Finny, the character in the book, was wearing a pink shirt and a tie around his waist.

"Adam, we get it already, you don't like Finny, but just because you have the attention span of a 2 year old doesn't mean that you have to express your opinion on everything you find wrong." I had, had enough of Adam's slacking off, I'm not going to get a bad grade because of him.

My teacher laughed at what I had said, Ms. Fedorov, or Kfed as everyone calls her, had to be the coolest teacher I have ever had. She was always making fun of people like Adam, so she didn't care if you did too.

"God Lila you don't have to get so snippy." Adam was pretty much curled up in a dark corner in his mind after what I said to him.

"Adam I shouldn't have to remind you every time you think you're funny that you're not, alright? Just sit your ass down and do the assignment, I don't want any homework tonight."

My name is Lila and I am a freshman in probably the richest suburban town in New England. It sucks here, all the guys are big meat head jocks that can't keep their mouths shut about how awesome they are. But they have the right to brag, our football team is 5 years undefeated, best in the state. I love a good football game, but when they start winning every time, it kind of gets predictable. If you're from here you can't tell people, unless you don't mind getting a look and treated like you're less than what you are. Where I live is full of Lawyers, Doctors, and Realtors, pretty much big money, but not my family. I live on the dirt cheap side of town, my house is tiny and falling apart with its green window panels and "is it supposed to be white? Or is it just naturally that brown?" house. It's not much, and sure I'd like a bigger house, but this one has too many memories. My school is also a piece of crap, the ceiling is always falling on you piece by piece, some hallways are -4degrees, while others are 80. Doors don't open right, the heat is either on and kicking or not at all, there is no air conditioner, there's always something wrong with our pool, and shit breaks all the time. I know what you're thinking, why does such a rich town not use some of that money to fix up the school? Well I'll tell you why, we are too busy spending it on our fat ass police force, every year they have new cars or uniforms, for people that don't have to do jack I say they're over paid.

"Alright guys finish up what you are doing, there is only 15 minutes left of class" Kfed always gives us free time at the end of class.

So we are getting together all of our stuff when I hear a knock on the door frame.

"Hey Kfed what's good?" Some athlete said at the door, I didn't have to look up, I could just tell but the cockiness in his voice.

"Hey Erik can I help you?" Kfed acted like she had all the time in the world.

"Nah Kfed, I had a sub and he let us out early, so I thought I'd come to visit the class. Kfed what do you have these kids reading this time? I don't remember reading that last year." He grabbed a copy of the book Kfed was making us read, A Separate Peace By John Knowles, A.K.A. the most boring book ever, I hadn't even read the book yet and everyone else was on chapter like 10, I just got all my homework off of other people and took notes about it in class.

"That's because we read this as freshman" Kfed explained to him.

"Oh, this is a freshman class? Dude I thought they were like sophomores." Erik said. So now I knew 2 things about him, his name is Erik, and he's a junior. I debated looking up to see what he looked like or not, I decided to look, just to see if he fit the 'meathead' standard. When I looked up, I was shocked. Normally the jocks in the school were big and muscular with huge necks, Pecs and egos, but not him. His eyes were big, wide that is, not like he was excited, but naturally that way, and baby blue, his face was oval shaped with great bone structure. His lips were soft and light pink, his neck normal sized, he had rosy cheeks and light brown short hair, he was muscular, but it was a lean muscle and not overdone. This wasn't the kind of athlete you would normally find in this school. I looked once more into his eyes, and he looked into mine.

"Hey" he said with the most adorable smile, he had perfect teeth too.

"Hey" I smiled back

"Hey Kfed do you remember the time you threw the book at that one kid cause he pissed you off?" he reminded Kfed.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," he smiled "some kid said something to her and made her mad and she grabbed the closest thing to her, which was like a book the size of a dictionary" he laughed at himself. I laughed too.

"Erik that's a lie and you know it. It wasn't a book, it was like a magazine!" Kfed tried to defend herself, but I don't know how she planned to get out of this one.

"Ha-ha, no Kfed it was definitely the size of a dictionary" Erik said laughing this time. He has the sweetest laugh, and his voice was so deep and warm.

"Kfed I'm shocked!" I exclaimed.

"You should be, because it's not true" Kfed was all serious now.

Erik laughed "Ha-ha, okay, what ever you say."

The bell rang then and I packed up my stuff. I got up to leave, but Erik caught me by my arm.

"Hey" he smiled his warm welcoming totally not egomaniac smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey"

"I'm Erik" he said.

"Yeah I got that" I smiled

"Ha-ha, yeah, well…" he sounded like he had something he wanted to say, but wasn't saying it.

"Well, Erik, it's been fun getting to know you and all, but I'm going to be late for class." No matter how dreamy his eyes were I really did have to go to class.

"Uhh…right, well um, I'd like to get to know you better, will you call me sometime?" he took out a pen and asked for my hand. I gave him a piece of paper, it would wash off my hand.

"Yeah, I'll call you." I said as I reluctantly turned away from his beautiful features.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I turned back around.

"I didn't get your name" he looked so innocent, like a puppy.

"Lila" I smiled at him.

"Lila," he repeated "nice to meet you Lila" he smiled that damn smile again and I almost lost my train of thought.

"You too, Erik" now I really had to get to class.

That night I debated calling Erik, but I was too busy wondering what someone like him, gorgeous, athletic, nice, he could have any girl he wanted and he chose me. Why? I decided to wait to call him, just to see if he would come up to me tomorrow and ask my why I didn't call him, or if I was just another handout to him. I would find out tomorrow, but for now I just drifted off to sleep thinking of him, and if he was thinking of me.


	2. Chapter 2: Erik

**Chapter 2**

**Erik**

I left Kfed's room with a sense of accomplishment. Lila seemed…different, she wasn't swooning over guys she stayed focused, and looked at me like I was a real person not just some athlete and I really did want to get to know her better. She was adorable, with her big blue grey eyes, her dark brown hair, her tall stature, long eyelashes, pink lips, rosy cheeks, she wasn't anorexic either, but she wasn't fat. Pretty much the whole package.

I'm walking out of school when I run into my buddies Matt Josh and Kevin.

"Yo dude! What's good?" Kevin said to me as he reached for a pound. I bumped my fist to his, and Matt's and Josh's.

"Nothing much man, how bout you guys?"

"Ahh nothing man" Josh Said.

"Okay so listen dude we have a proposition for you," Matt said "we want to make a bet."

"Okay, sure, I'm all for a good bet" I was all ears.

"Alright dude," Kevin started, "Matt here thinks that ever since Lauren your game hasn't been… well there."

"What are you trying to say?" I wasn't following.

"Well dude," Matt tried rephrasing, "I don think you can get a girl to be honest." Wow, Matt's not one that beats around the bush.

"What are you talking about dude, I can get a girl, I can get any girl I want" this whole conversation was kind of pissing me off.

"Prove it" Josh jumped in, "I bet you $50 that you can't get a girl to fall in love with you."

"Make that $100" Kevin interrupted.

"$150" Matt exclaimed.

"If you get the girl to fall head over heals in love with you, then you get the money, if not you lose and you give us $150, in cash" Josh laid out the deal.

"Alright you guys are on" I was pumped because I gave Lila my number already and I really hoped she would call.

"Oooh, I got one more thing to add on," Kevin said, "If you make the girl fall in love with you, you get the $150, if you can keep the bet away from her for 2 and a half months, then I'll give you $50. But, if she finds out about the bet, if she's really in love with you she won't care, but if she does care, you get a literal slap to the face, and we get our money back."

"Man that's good" Josh and Matt said at the same time. I thought about this whole thing, I've never hurt a girl like that before, I would have to keep that secret really well. But I hate lying to people, but it's a bet I know I'll win. I'll do it.

"You're on guys" I sealed the deal with a handshake to all of them. This could go according to plan, or everything could go wrong, and all I could think about was, 'I hope Lila calls me tonight'.


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment

**Chapter 3**

**The moment**

I hadn't called Erik that night, to be honest I barley knew the guy, and I didn't know if he was for real or if he was just playing me. I had been played before, it hurts, and I have been used to get to my friends, or to make an ex jealous. I wasn't going to get hurt again, and I couldn't be sure if that's what Erik was going to do. I was walking to my first block class when I was abruptly stopped by someone, this person worked as a better wall then door. I found myself staggering back and they caught me by my shoulders, I looked up and it was him.

"Hey, what's up?" Erik said, he didn't sound thrilled to see me, more confused.

"Hey, um… noting much, on my way to chorus, you?" it was beginning to be one of those awkward conversations.

"Nothing really, mostly I was wondering why you didn't call me last night" he sounded sad, and his face looked sadder.

"Oh, yeah, that, um, I went to bed early, I was drained," I didn't want to tell him the truth because I didn't want to come off as a bitch.

"Oh, rough day?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that" I looked away from his perfect face trying to hide my lie.

"Oh, well, maybe today will be better" it was so cute how he was trying to make everything seem like it was okay.

"Yeah…maybe" maybe if I got to know him better I could tell him why I didn't call him.

"Well, I know we both have to get to class, so please," he paused and looked into my eyes, "call me tonight."

I was lost again in that smile, "I will" and that was the truth.

I went through the rest of the day thinking about him, the way he looked at me, the way his smile was slightly crooked but none the less perfect, how is big blue eyes penetrated mine. There was something there, a spark, I had never felt it with any other guy before, it made me think, _maybe he's the one._

I got out of my last class and went to my friend Caitlin's car.

"HEY SKANK!" she called from across the lot

"WHORE! GIMME A RIDE!" I hollered back.

"Someone is glowing!" she noticed as I got closer to the big boat of a gold Cadillac that was her brothers car. "What's going on tell me all about it!"

"I'll tell you when we get to your house, now shut up and get in the car before your brother runs over us with it." Her brother Brandon was a senior, and huge at that, he was one of those guys that you didn't want to mess with, but if you were as close as I was to this family, you are part of the family. So Brandon was like the older brother I wish I had.

"Sluts get in the fucking car before I run you over!" he yelled at us from the front seat wearing his aviators, he looked…well like Brandon always looks.

We got to Caitlin's house and started our homework.

"Okay so spill!" Caitlin was pushing me the whole car ride.

"What?" I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, but Caitlin has been my best friend since kindergarten, she saw right through me.

"Don't play dumb with me you fucking skank, who is the guy that has you all bright and smiley?"

"Okay I'll spill…" I told her the whole story, from when I first saw him in my English class, to when I bumped into him today on my way to chorus.

"Oh, My, GOD! You're going to call him right!?" she was way too excited about this, but I can't blame her, after my last relationship went down the toilet, she was just stoked to see me happy again.

"Yeah, I already blew him off once, I'm not going to do it again, after the face he gave me this morning." I did my best imitation of his face, jokingly, and we both laughed. "Enough about Erik, and fuck this biology homework, lets go board." We gathered our stuff together, grabbed our skateboards and went outside. We were boarding for a good two hours before my mom called me telling me to get my ass home.

It was about 7:30 when I was sitting in my room just staring at Erik's number in one hand, and my phone with the numbers punched in, in the other. _Just do it, don't be that girl, he told you to call him, you like him a lot, DO IT!_ That little voice in my head wouldn't shut up, but it was right, he wanted me to call him, and dammit I was going to call him. I hit the send button and suddenly the negative Nancy voice popped in my head. _What if he is busy, or with his parents? What if he is with his friends? What if he was kidding and didn't want me to call him? What if? What if? What if?_ That voice wouldn't shut up. It rang 4 times before I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello?" I almost hung up, but I didn't, I couldn't.

"Hey Erik?" I sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Lila," I felt awkward having to introduce my self over the phone.

"Oh! Hey! I'm glad you called!" he sounded sincere.

"Really?" I was lost in a blur of thoughts and words, his words, _"I'm glad you called"_

"Yeah, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to, I was serious when I said I wanted to get to know you." There wasn't a single lie in anything he just said, me having been lied to, would know a lie when I heard it, but not in his voice, it was 100% sincere.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to think I was a complete bitch after I didn't call you last night" we both laughed.

"You don't strike me as a bitch, like half the other girls just give off that vibe in the school, but not you. You're different."

"A good different or a bad different?"

"Neither, an amazing different." I couldn't see his face, but it sounded like he was smiling. What he said made my blush, I was a defensive person, but he knew what to say that would cause my walls to crumble. For the next 2 and half hours we talked on the phone, and we did the same thing the next day, and the next day. It was Friday night and we were talking on the phone, he just got back from football practice and he sounded drained.

"I hate keeping you up like this, you sound like you are going to fall asleep with the phone in your hand." I felt terrible keeping him awake, but I couldn't seem to put the phone down.

"No, don't worry about it, at least if I fall asleep the last person I will have talked to is you." What he said made my heart jump, I really, really, like him.

I laughed a weak laugh, no one knows what to say to something like that. "But still, I hate keeping you up, go to sleep."

"Fine I'll go to sleep, but I need to ask you a question" his voice seemed shy, not like it usually did.

"Okay." I had no idea what he was going to say, I only had one thing in my mind, and he said it.

"Lila, I really, really like you,"

"I really, really like you too." I couldn't help but express my feelings in return.

"And that's amazing, so I just really wanted to ask you something," he paused and his breath was shaky, "Will you be my girlfriend, like I know that I have only known you for like a week, and we have only talked on the phone, but I don't know, it just feels right." My heart stopped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't talk, this was ridiculous, _say something! _"Lila?"

"Absolutely. Yes Erik, I would love more than anything to be with you." Wow way to sound like a fucking drone, but I was speechless, I was surprised that even that much came out.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "wow, okay," a weak laugh "that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"For you and me both" I mumbled on the other end.

"What?"

"Nothing, now get to bed, please." His dreariness was making me tired.

"Alright, now please, call me tomorrow."

"Absolutely" This time, it was a promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday

**Chapter 4**

**Monday**

Me and Erik met up to hang out on Sunday, as a couple, we went for a walk around the town, just talking and getting to know each other a lot better. We were out all day, whatever worries I had about him before, vanished. I hadn't told my friends that we were going out yet, not even Caitlin, they would all find out today when I walk into the school wearing Erik's football jacket that he gave me and told me I could keep it, yeah that wasn't going to get past them.

Erik called me in the morning before school, "Hey do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, I might, you know any one that can give me one." I said jokingly, Erik just got his license, but he was a really good driver.

"Oh, you're hilarious, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes okay?"

I laughed, "Okay."

The car ride was all of 5 minutes, but I couldn't help but side glance at the guy that was mine, never did I ever think that someone so, right, would ever be mine. I quickly turned away when he realized that I was staring, but when I thought he wasn't looking at me, I turned to find out he was. We had one of those moments, where we just stared into each others eyes and felt like we could stare forever. Thank god we were at a red light, as soon as we heard beeping, we got back into focus and turned onto the schools street.

Erik parked in the student parking lot, got out of his car, and sprinted to my side to open the door for me. I looked at him, he made me realize that chivalry wasn't dead after all, he always treated me like I was a delicate flower, and he was so gentle around me, like I was easily breakable. We walked across the parking lot together, close but holding hands was still a little awkward. We got to the door of the school, and I didn't want to leave his side that was the problem with him being older than me, we don't have any of the same classes.

"So, am I giving you a ride after school too?" we were standing outside the school, not wanting to part ways yet.

"You make it sound like it's your job" I stated.

"Yeah well, you know I don't mean it like that, I just need to plan this ahead of time so I have an excuse to the ladies that ask me for a ride." I punched him in the arm, and he laughed, "I'm just kidding, all the girls here are bitches, so I take it I am giving you a ride?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and looked into his perfect face. School was starting soon, so we both had to get into the school, we hugged each other at the door, and his warm embrace was my shelter from the brisk air.

"See you after school." I said as we finally parted ways.

"Yeah, see you." We hugged one more time, then parted ways.

I walked down the hallways getting side glances from different girls that passed by, I was wearing Erik's jacket. Oh god. I went to my locker to get my things for my first three classes then went down to talk with my friends. When I got down to the main lobby, Claire and her boyfriend Mark, who was also a junior, were in their playful embrace, Mark used to be wicked good friends with all of us, including Claire but he asked her out and now they have been like this for a good 4 months. My other friend Ashley was standing by the window with Caitlin. When I walked into their sight, it got quiet, I immediately started to blush.

"Whose is that?" Claire asked, motioning to the jacket.

"No fucking way!" Caitlin knew exactly what was up "Fucking skank you couldn't call me!" This is how my friend and I really talk to each other btw

"Shut up whore, I wanted to surprise you." My blush was fading but still there.

"Wait, What?" Ashley and Claire were confused, I hadn't even mentioned Erik to them, and here I am, coming into the school wearing his jacket.

"Some guy gave Lila his number and they have been calling each other like to love-birds for the past week," she was smiling so wide "I guess he finally asked her."

"Wait who asked what?" Ashley was always the one to get things last.

"Okay now that I am completely cornered, his name is Erik and he was the guy that came into our English class, he grabbed me after class and told me to call him, that's what I did, and we have been calling each other for a while, and on Friday he asked me out, and I said yes." I finished the short version, I didn't want to get into details.

"And we are the last to know about this why?" Ashley asked.

"Well I thought it wasn't anything to get all excited about, just Lila talking to another guy." All of my friends thought of me as 'boy crazy' but that's not true, I just have a flirtatious personality.

"AWWWEEE!" Claire and Ashley mockingly awed at the same time.

"So, what now?" Caitlin asked

"What do you mean?" her question confused me.

"I think she means when do we get to meet him" Claire restated looking at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Umm, I haven't really thought of it, actually, it all happened so fast."

"Well I have to approve of this guy, so you better think it out soon." Ashley chimed in.

"Yeah don't worry about it Ash, I will arrange a meet soon enough."

The bell rang, and we all started heading to class. All day I couldn't stop thinking about Erik, I didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend, but I couldn't help myself. His jacket kept me warm in this freezing school, but it also caused speculation, I would hear people whispering, girls that liked Erik more as a piece of meat than an actual person. I couldn't wait for the day to be over.

It was lunch when I met up with Ashley, Claire and Mark again.

"Lila, can I talk to you?" Mark asked, Mark was like my cousin, he always had my back no matter what, and I had his.

"Yeah sure" I followed him into the courtyard. "What's up?"

"Okay, don't get mad at me, but I really think you should be careful." He said this sincerely.

"Careful of what?"

"Erik has been known to be kind of a dog, at least that's what my friends say about him."

"Well, thanks for your concern Mark, but he isn't a dog, I can see it in his eyes." This whole conversation was kind of putting me down.

"I know that Lila, I can tell by the way your face lights up when you say his name, that you really like him, but last year when you were with Dan, and he hurt you the way he did, Claire, Ashley, Caitlin, Me, we all had to sit there and watch you beat yourself up over it, saying 'how could I be so stupid' and things like that. Lila, we just don't want to see you get hurt." Tears were welling up in my eyes, my ex, Dan, used me. He never saw me as his girl friend except when it was just us. When he was around his friends, he treated me like a piece of meat, like I wasn't even there, he made me get things for him, and if I fell or tripped, his friends would laugh at me, and he wouldn't do anything, he also cheated on me, about 4 times. I just didn't have to power to leave him, because every time he wasn't with his friends, he treated me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Until he tried to rape me, if I hadn't been so defensive than he would have succeeded, I knocked him upside the head with a lamp, and he fell limp. He switched schools and I haven't seen him since. But after that, I didn't think I could trust anyone. I was on total emotional lock down after what he did, I wouldn't let anyone touch me, I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even my friends. I was a wreck, it took me 8 months to get over what he did to me, and I became social again, but I hated putting my friends through that and I am still wary about who I can trust.

"Thanks Mark, but after what Dan did to me, I think I have a good eye for spotting out the bad guys." A tear spilled over my cheek, and I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

"I know, we are just looking out for you." He smiled and gave me a hug, Claire's boyfriends had usually been complete tools, but mark was by far the best she's had.

After I talked with Mark, I realized he was right, I should be more careful and slow things down a little. My friends didn't want to see me get hurt, and neither did I.


End file.
